The copending application noted above discloses a method and apparatus for forming holes in a board made predominately of wood, wood byproducts, or like material, whereby one or more holes are punched through the board, one or more holes may be also drilled into one or both of its opposite ends, and the drilled holes may be then inspected.
As disclosed in the copending application noted above, each board is conveyed successively into a punching zone, from the punching zone into a drilling zone, and from the drilling zone into an inspecting zone. In each of the punching, drilling, and inspecting zones, it is desired to register the board in a longitudinal sense.